Emily's secret
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Emily has three secrets.Only Garcia and Hotch now anything about them.But will that change.
1. Drinks

**Hey this is supposed to be season nine but instead of Blake joining the team Emily stayed.**

Emily was standing in her apartment waiting for Holly."Holly please hurry Beth will be here any minute."Holly Denise Prentiss was Emily's youngest sister and Beth was the sister in the was definitely Emily's younger sister since she was forty-four and Holly was only eleven. Beth was also much older than came running out of her room as Emily picked up her three-year old daughter,Maddie and headed out the door to wait for loved her sister but she was always minutes after the time she was supposed to be she showed up to pick the girls got out of the car and took Maddie out of Emily's arms"Sorry I'm late Em."Emily handed Beth Maddie's bookbag"Its fine Bethany."This use of Beth's full first name made Holly giggle."By girls ."Emily said as she got in her two of Emily's team members knew about her knew because he had worked with thier not only knew about Beth and Holly she also knew about had told Garcia about the girls because she needed a babysitter one time when Beth was sick.  
When Emily walked into the BAU she ran into Garcia."Hey Garcia I was thinking maby You,JJ,and I could have a girls night out and invite Beth."Garcia seemed to get excited since it had been a while since they had went out for drinks."So your going to tell JJ about the girls? Garcia asked knowing that Emily didn't tell many people."Speaking of the girls who will watch them?"Emily thought for a second and replied."Well I could tell Rossi about the girls and ask him to watch them."Garcia started walking down the hall before they were late."Sure Emily.I'll tell JJ about drinks and we can go after y'all get back from the case."They walked into the BAU and got to work.

**Thanks for let me know what you I went back over it and I'm hoping it will know be more easy to read.**


	2. Maddie

**I do not own criminal minds.**

Garcia and IN we're sitting at a table waiting when Emily and Beth walked stood to give them both a hug."I'm guessing you told Rossi."Emily nodded"He didn't believe me I had to show him pictures on my has already started talking his ear this point JJ was confused and decided to speak up."Whose your friend and who is Maddie."Emily looked at Beth and said"This is my younger sister Beth,Holly is are very younger sister,and Maddie is my three-year old daughter."IN looked at Emily surprised."You have two sisters and a daughter and the best profiling team never figured it Garcia knew and I didn't."Emily just nodded at Beth decided to speak up."Okay enough chit-chat I don't have to watch the kids tonight or tomorrow so let's drink."JJ was starting to like Emily's younger may have a like and both liked to drink but Beth was more outgoing and drinking for two hours JJ and Beth were at the verge of passing was still a drunk but responsible Emily was trying to get up with somebody to take them Rossi said he would pick them up but first he would drop the girls of at Hotch' forgetting that Hotch didn't know Maddie agreed and went to tell the felt bad for having to wake Hotch up at midnight to drop the girls of but he didn't have a walked up to Hotch's door with still to wide awake Hotch opened the door Rossi handed Hotch the girls bags and said."I have to go pick up the watch Holly and Maddie and Emily will pick them up tomorrow."Rossi was gone as soon as he finished."Hey Holly do you mind telling me who this sweet little girl is."Hotch said leading them into the following Hotch into the house replied"My niece,Maddie." Still looking at Holly but bending down to Madrid 's level said."I didn't know Beth had a kid."Holly replied"She doesn't Maddie is Emily's was shocked but he stood up and showed the girls around the has a lot to explain he thought to himself.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Flour

**I do not own Criminal Minds.I did go back to correct the mistakes twice and I'm aware there still are some.I'm very sorry every time a write my laptop or whatever I'm writing on deletes half the words no matter how many times I go back and put them back in.**

At six Hotch woke up to lots of noise down found Jack and the two Prentiss girls trying to into the kitchen Hotch said"Do you need any help?"

This startled Holly who jumped spilling flour over all three of them."Sorry will clean up when we finish."

Hotch just laughed at the site of them covered in white flour and took out his phone to snap a picture."It's fine,May I ask what your cooking?"

Before Holly could open her mouth Jack said."Pancakes with eggs and fruit."

Hotch nodded and went to get ready for the rest of the they finished breakfast all the kids cleaned the kitchen and got ready they finished Hotch said"Do y'all mine coming to watch Jack's soccer game or you can go back to Rossi' s?"

Holly thought for a second then replied"I think will go with you if you don't mind."

Hotch sent a quick text to Emily so she knew what was going on"The girls want to go watch Jack's soccer game I'll drop them off afterwards."

Emily replied"We're all at Rossi' s and Henry also has a game today so I'll meet you there."

Hotch smiled and gathered the three kids and drove to the game.

**I know it's short.I didn't know what to write so I just put this as a little bit till I have an idea for the next chapter.**


	4. Soccer

When Hotch arrived at the field he quickly found JJ,Garcia,Rossi,Beth,Emily,Henry,and up to them Maddie quickly tried to get out of Hotch's arms"Hold on Maddie and I'll put you down."Soon as she was put down she ran up to Emily.

Reid who was standing behind all of them started talking to Hotch"Who are your friends?"Hotch handed Jack his soccer ball so him and Henry could practice before the game then answered Reid."The older one is Holly and the little one is you want to know more ask Emily."

Emily looked at Hotch and that's when he realised she never told him to Maddie Garcia was the only team member who did know who she know Rossi,JJ,Hotch,and Reid would know the story.

Reid turned to Emily and said"Do you mind telling me who they are?"

Emily put Maddie down who ran to play with the other kids"You know Beth is my is are younger Maddie is my daughter."

Reid looked shocked and every one guessed he was doing the math in his the games they all went out for games had went 's team tied and Jack's team won six to lunch everyone went home enjoying the rest of their day off.

**This chapter is also short but the chapters will start to get longer.**


	5. Reid

**I'm sorry how the last chapter this will clear things up.**

"So that's about two months before you were attacked and moved."Reid said then gulped.

Everyone looked at Reid then back to looked nervous hoping Reid would figure it the other hand she was nervous he would be Reid looked at the girl that was playing with the older kids.

"Emily are you trying to say that..?"

Emily knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yea I guess I am."

"Why didn't you tell me never even said anything about having a daughter."

"I didn't know how you would react."

Reid walked off and Emily chased after him"Reid stop."

The crowd of friends stood got bored and walked to where all the adults were.

"Aunt Beth can we go to the library after the game?"

"That's fine Maddie,Now go get Holly so we can find seats."

Sometime during the game Emily and Reid showed up and took a seat.

Maddie ran up to her mom who was still trying to talk to was mad but not as mad as he was before.

"Mommy Aunt Beth said we could go to the library."

Holly walked up behind her niece."Em I don't want to go to the library for the third time this week."

"Okay I'll take Maddie and you can go with Beth."

Holly thanked her older sister and ran to her other bent down to Maddie's leval."You like to read a lot."

"Yep my favorite book is any puppy place book."

"Thats cool.I like books to."

"Holly doesn't but Mommy and Aunt Beth make her get a book once a month to read."

"Is Holly your other aunt."

"Yea ,but I don't call her aunt."

"Maddie if you want to go to the library you need to come on."

"Bye."

Then Maddie ran to Emily.

"Reid would you like to join us?"

Emily said taking Maddie's hand.

"Sure Prentiss I have a book I need to return anyway."

**I know it's short but I wanted to add this bit.**


	6. Books

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

In the car Maddie was very talkative"What do I call you?"She asked talking to Reid."You can call me Spencer."Maddie smiled"Okay Spencer tell me about what kind of books you like"Reid was happy with her choice of topic"Lots of books."Maddie reached into her backpack and pulled out Matilda and Charlotte's Web handing them to Spencer."These are my favorite"Spencer took the books"Dose your Mom and aunt read them to you?"Maddie's smile faded a little"No I read them,but I need a little help with some of the big words."Spencer handed her back the books"You must be very smart."Emily who listened as they talked spoke this time"She is,she reminds me of someone else I know."Spencer turned back around facing the road."We're here."Emily said pulling into the library parking lot."Can I get the Secret Garden this time."Maddie said while getting out of her booster seat."Yes, you can get any other book you want."Maddie's smile got even wider as she skipped in front of didn't take them long to find the Secret Garden or the other two books Maddie had asked to were back in the car Maddie started talking again"Can Spencer stay for dinner?"Emily quickly glanced at Reid"If he wants to."Spencer smiled"Of course I will."Emily stopped at her sister's house to pick up Holly then they went to her thing First Emily introduced Reid and Holly"Spencer meet my sister, meet my coworker, Spencer."Maddie started dragging Spencer"Come on I want to read you a story."Emily laughed as Maddie pulled Reid to her room."Holly you want to help me with dinner?"She received a nod and they started on dinner.

**Please let me know what you would like to see in a future chapter.**


End file.
